


poison in our veins, but we dont even care

by bcitrhymes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Smut, M/M, Riding, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, katrina made me do this fuKC, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson smut, tbh idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcitrhymes/pseuds/bcitrhymes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically louis and harry fucking</p>
            </blockquote>





	poison in our veins, but we dont even care

Louis was tired.  
  
He was tired of everything, even the fans. As ungrateful as that sounds, it is true and everyone has noticed. And everyone knows that when Louis' tired he's a little shit to everyone, no exceptions. harry tried his best to cheer him up by cracking one of his stupid jokes and peppering louis' pretty face with kisses. It usually works but not today, Louis was having none of harrys or anyones shit and its getting frustrating. Alright so it got frustrating five fucking hours ago, and guess what? They still have a meet and greet, and Louis had already scowled each one of the boys at least three times, so you could say that the boys were more than ready to slap Louis.  
  
harry being the sweet caring motherfucker he is kept a close eye on Louis, just in case he had a meltdown. the last thing harry wanted was his little precious lou to break down and him not being there. for louis was everywhere: louis was the air harry breathes and the blood that's pulsing in his veins, he was the voice in his head, a beautiful melodic symphony. he tells louis that every day, and he told louis that a minute and louis groaned, he fucking groaned saying ''harry please stop''. But harry didn't get hurt, he didn't take it to heart (he knows how louis gets sometimes and he loves him anyway) He just chuckled and ruffled louis hair earning an overdramatic eye roll from louis and a ''fuck off''.  
  
''are we there yet?'' asked niall for the thirteenth time this past hour, a couple of ugh's here and there were thrown at him leaving him chuckling and giggling. ''five more minutes'' replied their driver with a faint smile on his face. Harry smiled at louis (more like smirked smugly because well you know why), as frustrated as louis can be he can never deny one of harrys smiles. smiling back at harry is like breathing, its natural and involuntary.   
  
''alright, we're here'' liam said grinning. A couple of minutes later harry found himself right in front of the hotel waiting for zayn to move out of the way so he can carry his and louis' bags (because louis was like ''harry baby im not in the mood to carry anything'' and ''im so tired I cant wait till we get to our room I love you''). Harry does carry louis' bags and he doesn't even complain and he grins at louis the whole time and now that theyre all in the elevator the weight of their love for each other hits the other boys like the rain. Softly but heavily. They just love each other so much and its stunning and beautiful and they just cant wait till the day they see them in wedding suits and goofy smiles. The ring of the elevator caught them before they drowned deeper into their thoughts and brought them back to reality. As soon as the elevator doors opened, harry turned to face louis and grinned, forcing his face to draw dimples on both of his cheeks. Muttering a quick ''see you soon lads'', he took hold of louis hands (god bless his big hands, for he was holding both louis' hands and their bags) and practically ran to their room giggling like a nine year old.  
  
''what was that for?'' louis asked as harry dropped the bags on the floor and locked the door.  
  
'' we can relax now baby'' ignoring louis question, harry decreased the space between him and louis slowly and oh not so gracefully. He fucking tripped over the bags sending louis into a fit of laughter ''youre such an idiot, harry'' he said fondly, harry chuckled and got back up with his cheeks painted with a light pink shade which made louis laugh even harder. But that didn't stop harry from getting closer to louis once again, as the space between them decreased louis laughter ceased. After 20 seconds (and harry did count because why not) their noses were touching and their breaths were on each others lips and everything was perfect and beautiful. He stayed motionless for a minute to savor the feeling of louis body pressed to his, but of course louis just had to say something.  
  
''okay so are you going to kiss me or'' annoyance dripping from his voice. Harry chuckled and allowed their lips to finally meet, harrys lips were soft, barely touching louis', as if louis was made of delicate glass and harrys too scared to shatter him. It felt like theyre melting into one, after all, they do complete each other.  
  
Harrys lips traveled down louis' neck, leaving souvenirs on every spot it visited. They were exploring louis body just like how they were 3 years ago, tasting his skin inch by inch and absorbing the heat that's radiating from him. Moaning, louis took a hold of the edge of his shirt and starting fumbling with it indicting that, well, they both are wearing too much clothes. Harry caught the signs and took off his and louis shirt quickly and took a minute to admire louis body. ''come on'' louis whined urging harry on. He attached his lips to louis neck and whispered with that deep rough voice of his ''wanna make you feel good'' before he dropped to his knees with a thud.  
  
Harry glanced up at louis and licked his lips, his heart was loudly thumping in his chest as he reached for louis' zipper. In an attempt to encourage harry, louis rested his dainty hand on harrys head and started to softly pet his hair earning a silent purr from harry. Staring down at harry, with his oh so red lips and oh so luscious curly locks and oh so dark eyes (he can go on forever but lets just leave it here), louis couldnt help but wonder how. How can someone look so innocent but so sinful at the same time? How can someone look so sexy and pretty at the same fucking time? It didn't make sense and he doesn't think he wants it to, for harry was extraordinary and he wanted him to stay that way. He wanted him to stay electric, magnetic, beautiful and extraordinary.  
  
Louis was so lost in his thoughts that basically consist of how  _pretty_  harry looks that he didn't even notice harry pulling down his pants and boxers (which let me tell you happens a lot). He was staring up at louis, his eyes were burning and his skin was flushed and louis was in absolutely awe. That until, harry leaned closer and pressed his lips to the tip of his erection, flicking his tongue over the slit. A groan found its way to louis mouth spilling from his swollen lips just to provide harry with the praise he needs to carry on. Lets just say that harry gets more than excited when louis starts making those little sounds, for he suddenly enveloped most of louis cock into his mouth (holding the bit he couldn't get into his mouth with his hands and pumping and  _fuck_ he was slow and Louis needed more). Harrys mouth and wet tongue was all louis could feel, and to be honest it was all he wanted to feel (but lets be real for a second all he wanted right now was to bend harry over and fuck the shit out of him but at the same time he didn't want it to end so soon).  
  
''harr-'' he couldn't even form words, all he could do was moan. Harry was sucking harshly on the head of his cock and looking up at him through heavy eyelids and his dark eyes pierced through louis' and for a second louis felt like he was floating. Harrys nails were digging deep into louis hips and louis hands were pulling harrys hair and holy shit louis needed to feel harry. He needed to be as close to him as its humanly possible, and he just cant control himself anymore. His hands started to move by their own, they pulled harry by his curls upwards to meet louis eyes directly leaving harry panting and groaning and basically  _begging_. Harry knows that louis will give him whatever he wants without a second thought but he still begs for it and its just so hot and it makes louis tummy turn and it feels like there are millions of caterpillars in his stomach and they erupt into butterflies all at once and he doesn't even know why.  
  
When harry whimpers and lets out a ''please'' after a quiet ''I want you'' louis cant help but feel such fondness and he just want to kiss harry till the day of his everlasting sleep. He wants to tell him that hes the sun and louis is just another dumb planet that revolves around him because that's the truth, louis' whole being revolves around harry and hes so happy. So fucking happy.  
  
''go lay on the bed baby, im gonna let you fuck me, yeah?'' the air was thick (I could be very cliché and say with lust but it was actually think because theyre both so sweaty and theyre panting and they feel like exploding right now but of course I have to be more 'romantic' and say that the air was thick with lust) and louis' whisper only added to its thickness a sweat taste of love and eagerness. Harry, with his hands behind his back and his posture so submissive and welcoming and his eyes wide, nodded quickly (louis almost wanted to laugh at how needy and well  _cute_  he is but he contained himself).  
  
''lets go then'' louis finally said and of course harry obeyed. Because that's how harry is, he will do whatever louis says, and everyone knows that. Oh louis told him to carry his bags? He will carry his bags. Oh louis told him to go wait for him in their bed? he will go wait for him in their bed. oh louis told him to go jump off a cliff? He will do it, he fucking will. Its almost scary, to be honest, how much harry loves louis and how he will do  _anything_ to please him. But that's alright, because louis will take care of harry, louis loves harry so much and he will never hurt him even if god and his angels have descended and ordered louis to hurt harry in any way, theres no doubt in louis' or harry's or anyone's mind, that louis wouldn't do it.   
  
Harrys footsteps were soft against the wooden floor, and his heartbeat was quicker than his breaths but its okay. Its all okay because louis is going to come to him in a minute and he will take care of him like he always does. As soon as harrys frame was out of sight, louis started to follow him upstairs with a slow steady speed but an accelerating heart.  
  
73 steps later, harry collapsed into the bed. it was like all his limbs had detached and fallen on the bed and all his muscles had melted and spilled on the bed sheets staining them but that was all forgotten as soon as louis threw himself on the bed beside harry.  
  
''werent i supposed to fuck you?'' harry asked with his cheeky smile and cheeky dimples and cheeky hair. he started poking louis cheek while louis was just admiring him and, oh my god, he loves harry so much, his heart literally hurts and for a second he stopped breathing.  
  
''lewis'' harry got closer to louis and nudged his head with louis' and he was giggling and louis started giggling and that was absolutely ridiculous. But they didn't care, they were happy.  
  
''are you okay now?'' harry asked as soft as the morning rain. ''I mean like you have been frustrated and I don't know I guess tired earlier today, are you alright now?''  
  
Capturing his bottom lip between his teeth and smiling faintly, louis replied by rubbing his nose with harrys and muttering ''im fine, don't worry,I love you lots''  
  
''I love you too,'' harry said as louis turned to hover over harrys body and press their bodies together. They fit so perfectly together, like two jigsaw puzzle pieces and harry felt like he was the empty space and louis was all the stars. For louis is what brings light to his life and louis is everywhere. he cant say that enough, he wants to go outside and scream it, he wants to grab everyone he sees by the collar and tell them that. Louis is fucking everywhere.  
  
Louis lowered his lips to clash with harrys, it was sweet, his lips were sweet, he was sweet. And so they kissed and kissed and kissed. Its sad really, how much they want each other, its like they are literally  _craving_  each other. They crave each others taste and smell and warmth but they still  _cant_. They still aren't allowed to touch (or get close to each other) in public, they  _cant_.  
  
Louis' hands traveled all over harrys torso, occasionally resting over his hipbone and applying pressure on it because he knows what harry likes and hes more than okay with giving it all to him. Harrys face was buried in louis neck, breathing in his scent and feeling his hair tickle his face, just like how he likes it. Harrys large hands found their way to louis bum and started to pathetically clinch and squeeze it, while soft moans escaped from his swollen lips.  
Louis groped the button of harrys jeans then lifted his lips from harrys and took a minute to examine his face. fuck, he lost his voice, he couldn't breathe properly, everything around them melted and it was just harry. louis didn't know how to began conveying how _gorgeous_ harry looked. big dark eyes, flushed cheeks, messy hair, red swollen lips, and oh god, the sound of harrys laugh filled his ear and what the hell? Why is he laughing?   
"What?" louis asked, his voice came out high pitched (well, higher than usual) and to be honest it was more of a whine.   
"Nothing," harry let out, in between breathy laughs.  
"No, tell me," louis basically whined, his lips were curved upwards. he just loved that. he loved how they can make jokes and laugh while they're doing something very, let's call it, serious.  
"Babe, you've been staring at me for 10 minutes." okay, so maybe, louis got too lost in 'examining' harry and maybe he's blushing (he was already flushed and now he's blushing and he's just red) and now the shade of his skin matches that of a tomato and maybe harry finds that the cutest thing ever. alright, let's be real for a bit, harry does find that the cutest thing ever and his heartbeat is ridiculously fast. he brushed louis cheeks softly with the back of his hand, smiling at him with his fond louis' smile. Harrys hands moved up to louis' hair, and started to pull at it. Soon enough, louis got back to unbuttoning harrys pants and pulling his boxers down with them (because, fuck, he was getting impatient, he wanted harry inside him by his next blink).   
Harrys cock was hard and already leaking on his stomach, so naturally louis wasted no time and took it in his mouth.  
 harry threw his head back, closed his eyes, and released a loud groan.   
Louis was swallowing around harrys cock, letting his tongue flick over his slit, tasting his precome.   
The noises harry made travelled directly to louis cock, and he just _couldn’t_ take it any longer. Looking at harry, he released his cock from his mouth with a loud pop and an even louder smirk. he made sure he kept eye contact with harry as he settled one leg on harrys left and the other on harrys right.  
"Gonna ride you, yeah?" he grinned, eyes shining and cock leaking and holy shit.   
"Yeah, fuck, okay, alright" harry stumbled on his words, and it was almost embarrassing. But louis liked it, he liked the control he had on this curly haired boy. he liked the fact that he was the only one who can get him to this state, the only one who's _allowed_ to.  
Harry extended his arm to reach their drawer; he fumbled around for a bit till he felt the bottle of lube. Taking it out, and then opening it, he coated his fingers with a generous amount of lube. Again, he held eye contact with louis (who was biting his lips, his eyes wide and heavy) the whole time, how could he not? Louis was fucking beautiful, it's mesmerizing.  
Harrys lips attacked Louis’ neck, sucking and biting. Leaving love bites here and there, to make what's _his_. One of harrys hands rested on louis hips, while the other trailed down louis' back.   
Slapping and squeezing his bum, the blue eyed boy was a whimpering mess. Harry reached down to hover his middle finger over louis' puckered hole. earning a soft moan from louis, he pushed a little bit harder. then he started drawing circles around his hole, causing it to flutter ever so slightly.   
"Come on, please," louis breathed out.   
"Alright, sweetheart," harry pushed his long lean finger inside louis, allowing it to be engulfed by the tight heat.  
"Fuck," the smaller boy groaned into harrys hair. and harry thought that if angels could speak, they would sound exactly like louis.  
He was pushing down to harrys fingers and, fuck, he was so eager and it was just so hot. giving up on teasing, harry started to move his finger. in then out, in then out. Starting slowly and carefully but soon he picked up speed and started to move his finger faster and deeper.   
"More," louis' voice was impatient and demanding, harry shall be damned if he didn't give louis what he wanted. adding a second finger, he began to scissor louis who was clenching around him and oh god. harrys mind was foggy, it was all just _louis louis louis louis_. and that might have been his favorite part of this whole, he couldn't think of anything other than louis.  
"Want you in me, im ready, please, louis lifted himself from harrys fingers and reached for the lube (that harry threw recklessly on his side). He looked up at harry when his fingers lingered over the head of harrys cock. it was as if he was asking for permission, and it was silly. they are both far too gone to even consider stopping, and let's be real for a moment, shall we? Harry would never reject louis. but it was sweet, so fucking sweet. harry nodded frantically, biting his lips. louis' reaction to harrys nodding was breathtaking and heart racing. he grinned and _lightened_ _up_ like a kid on Christmas Day. It felt like as if harrys heart exploded and it's pieces are made up of pretty flowers and love notes and butterflies and he couldn't hold back a grin.   
One again, louis lifted himself up and situated his body over harrys cock. slowly, he began to lower himself till all of harrys cock was (finally) inside him. Harrys eyes were all over louis, he didn't know where to look first, he didn't know where to look last. his breath was uneven and his moans were uncontrolled. The tightness around harry was too much, the heat around him was too much, everything was too much and it felt amazing.  
"harry," louis was whining and whimpering and moaning and he was out of this fucking world.   
After what seemed like forever, louis started to move. he lifted then lowered himself, finding a rhythm that satisfied both boys.   
The room was filled with the noises that escaped from their lips and the occasional 'i love you', 'you're doing so well', and curses.  
"im close," louis stated.  
"me too, baby, come on, come for me" .  
Louis was basically bouncing on harrys cock now, trying to reach his orgasm. Harry moaned, watching his cock disappear inside louis then reappear. he was close, too close but he can't come, not yet. the thing is that, to harry, louis had to come first. Because, to him, louis' much more important. He yearns to please louis, and he yearns to see louis' _exquisite_ orgasm face.  
"Gonna...fuck...gonna co-" louis groaned as he steadied himself by holding harrys shoulders, when his thick white threads of come spurted on harrys broad chest. He was panting and his chest was rising and falling and oh _oh_ his walls clenched impossibly tight around harrys length. the curly haired boys jaw slackened and his back arched involuntarily. he couldn't even form words, he was speechless, it was like his whole surrounding has vanished and he likes it that way. fuck, he loves it. soon, he was coming _inside_ louis with quiet moans. he couldnt process anything, all he could think of was _iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou_. what makes it all better is that he knows that louis loves him too, and how the hell did he get so lucky?  
louis collapsed on the bed besides harry. After a couple of minutes, he got up and searched for a towel in their bathroom. without a single word, he cleaned harry up and returned the towel. sighing, he crumpled on the bed once again and turned around to face harry flashing him a grin. harry couldn't help but giggle, louis' hair was wild, he was flushed from head to toe, he was sweaty and just completely _blissed_ _out_. Harry made grabby hands at louis, to which louis grinned even harder at (his grin was from ear to ear and harry thought it was the cutest thing he has ever seen). louis came closer to harry, and snuggled into his side whispering "i love you" against his chest.  
"i love you too" harry wrapped his long arms around louis frail body and kissed the top of his head as they fell asleep.


End file.
